Mark XXV - Striker
The Mark 25 (XXV), which is also known as the "Striker", is a Heavy Construction Suit, and was one of the many newly built suits created by Tony Stark, sometime after The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made it's debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit earned it's name the "Striker", because of it's powerful jackhammer like hands that can pulverize concrete. It was built for helping in heavy construction and specialializes in it's heavy power that comes from it's jackhammer like arms. It can also withstand temperatures and electrical surges. It is the first suit to have a green colored Arc Reactor instead of the classic blue, a feature that is unique with the suit. Armor Design The armor has a black and gold color scheme. It's design is unique compared to the other armors. It has two jackhammer-like hands, that are colored yellow, which makes it the most notable feature as well as the only part of the armor's design that features a yellow color. Apart from the jackhammer-like hands, it has a thin rectangular shaped arc reactor, with a glowing green color, that represents it's energy type. This features also goes with it's eyes, having the same color. Technological Characteristics Weaponry It is a suit with augmented strength designed for manipulating extremely heavy objects. Repulsors History Before Iron Man 3 Iron Man 3 It first showed up with other suits to help Tony fight the Extremis soldiers and Aldrich Killian to save Pepper Potts and the President. During the battle, it landed on a bridge and used it's jackhammers to defeat two Extremis soldiers approaching to Rhodes. As they went up in the air by the force of the jackhammers, the Mark 24, came in and blasted them at the same time. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * Aside from being called the "Striker", the Mark 25 also has another name called the "Thumper". * The Mark 25 could be a reference to an experiment suit that Iron man once used in an attempt to defeat teh Crimson Dynamo Trivia * There are no current trivia available on this topic, as of the moment. Gallery File:Photo(20).jpg|The Mark 25, also known by it's alternative name as the "Thumper". File:23-26.jpg|The Mark 25, together with the Marks 23, 24 and 26. File:Photo (15).jpg|The full view of the Mark 25, as seen in the Iron Man 3 - The Official Game application for mobile devices. File:Photo_(2).jpg|The Mark 25 artwork. External Links The Mark 25's information, at [http://comicbook.com/blog/2013/04/02/iron-man-3-suits-of-armor-revealed-in-detail/ Comic Book.com.] ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Technology Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience